London Revenge
by OWAMJ
Summary: Title: London Revenge


Title: London Revenge World: AU Characters: Original and Canon  
  
Character Profiles  
  
Avalanche: Dominic Petros - Seismic Banshee: Sean Cassidy - Sonic Blob: Fred J. Dukes - strong, hard to harm Chamber: Jonathon "Jono" Starsmore - psionic energy Foxbat: Name unknown - Covered in red fur and spikes and can fly M: Monet St. Croix - strength, flight, speed Mastermind: Martinque Jason - Mind control, illusions Multiple Man: Jamie Madrox - Duplicating Mystique: Raven Darkholme - Shapeshifting Reaper: Pantu Hurageb - Secretes a Neurotoxin Rictor: Julio Richter - Seismic Siryn: Theresa Rourke Cassidy - Sonic Warpath: James Proudstar - Strength and Speed  
  
New Characters Courage: Jack Lee - Strength and Speed Irish Assassin: Matt O'Reilly - Accuracy, Spiritual Reflection: Sara Deegan - Makes copies of opponents to fight themselves  
  
Sean Cassidy awoke from his dream, he looked out his window, it was still night. He got out of bed, walked to the door and walked down the hall, he was at the new Headquarters for the X-Corporation, in London. The Paris ordeal had gone down horribly, with Mystique damaging his throat, and breaking away from the team. He now had a new team with him, his daughter would finally fight alongside him, so would James. He was happy that two of his former students had joined as well, Monet and Jono were two of his best students, he owed them his life on several occasions.  
  
Meanwhile in another location:  
Raven Darkholme was also awake, with her team, she was glad that they had escaped unharmed, there was two new mutants with them though, Reaper, was thought to be braindead and Foxbat was thought to have been killed to resurrect Apocolypse. They now sat with the others, Avalanche, Blob and Mastermind. The six of them had followed Banshee and his team to London to finish the job that they had started.  
  
Belfast, Northern Ireland  
Matt O'Rourke was on the run from the police, he had done it again, murdered another policeman. He couldn't control his power, not even after having it for the past couple of years, the fact was, he couldn't miss, when he threw anything. He didn't use his other power, the one that allows him to kill a person's soul with the mystical blade he possesed inside of him. He ran down an alleyway, it was a dead end he turned around and surrenedered himself to the authorities, but as the officers got closer, he took out some knives he held under his coat, and flung them towards the police, four more dead officers. The young lad of 19, with his chestnut brown hair, and brown eyes looked at the bodies, then fell to his knees.  
  
Back in London  
Sean heard an alarm, the unit, much like Cerebro that Xavier made, was going off, there was a mutant in the British Isles. He looked at the on- screen map as Jono, Monet, Theresa all came running in. Jamie was in the infirmary, as he had taken ill in the past week, everyone believes it was Jono's cooking, but no one's really sure. James came stumbling in, "What's going on?" he asked. Sean looked at them "All of ya' please take a seat" it hurt him to talk, but the more he did it, the stronger his vocal chords would become. "There's another one of ya, a lad about Monet's age," Sean pointed to the screen, "He's in here, Belfast. Monet, I want you and Jono to bring him back here," he pointed to another part of the screen, Manchester "Theresa and James, you'll go here to bring in this girl, apparantly she's also one of us." Nodding the X-Corps members rushed to their rooms and took off on their missions.  
  
In the unknown location.  
Mystique had the team silent, as she thought, Mastermind then interrupted her, "Ma'am, I believe I'm sensing the presence of another mutant, here in London." Mystique looked surprised "Well, then go and get him, Avalanche go with her." The two of them took off looking for the mutant. Mystique looked at the others "Well, what are you looking at?" Blob spoke up "The new members and I were wondering something." "Well, what is it?" responded Mystique. Reaper then spoke "Well, shouldn't we be watching the X-Corp, you know waiting for their moment of weakness?" Mystique then had a great idea "Foxbat, why don't you and Reaper go and find their building, then ask for asylum." Foxbat nodded "Shouldn't be too hard to find" as he and Reaper walked away from the others.  
Mastermind led Avalanche down a road until they reached a bakery, "In here" she told him, as they walked inside. The man behind the register was in his mid 20's, he was about 6'4", very muscular and had blonde hair and blue eyes. "Well, what can I do ya for?" he asked. The two remained silent, until the man spoke again "Well, what do you want?" Mastermind spoke up "We want you, Jack."  
  
Belfast  
Matt now sat in a park hiding from the rest of the world, in the past week he had killed nineteen people and was afraid to do any more harm. Monet and Jono now approached him. Jono spoke "Well, what a fine mess you're in" Matt looked at him, then began to pull out the knives he held within his coat. Matt threw it at Jono, who tried to duck out of the way, but the knive had struck him in the leg. Matt took off running, Monet followed him, and tackled the mutant. Matt kicked her off him, then pulled out another knife "I was told never to strike a lady, but in your case I'll make an exception, lass" the knives bounced of Monet who smiled "You fool, I'm immune to physical harm!" Matt had only one other choice, to pull out àrdan, his blade. Monet flew in closer, not wanting to seriously harm the mutant. Matt rushed at her and sliced her in the arm, Monet pulled away, not believing what she saw, she was actually bleeding from a gash in her arm. Matt then began to come at her again, but at the moment before he was about to strike, Jono sent a blast of energy, knocking out the Irishman.  
  
Manchester  
Theresa and James got out of the jet, they were to find a young girl who had the x-gene. They walked down a street when they saw a massive group of people running in the opposite direction, they were being chased by something. They then saw a crowd that was following the other one, but everyone looked exactly the same as in the first one. Then they saw the girl, about 17 years old with short blonde hair. She had an evil grin on her face as Warpath and Siryn came closer. Suddenly they saw copies of themselves. Siryn flew over Warpath's head, her copy did the same, "Settle doon now, lass," said Theresa, to the girl, who turned her head and gave Siryn a cold stare with her green eyes. Warpath was having trouble with his copy, until he was able to knock him into the young mutant, rendering her unconscious and powerless.  
  
Unknown part of London  
Jack Lee was nervous, but followed Mastermind and Avalanche to where Mystique and Blob were. "Here's the one Mastermind saw" said Avalanche. Mystique looked at him with curiousity. Blob just looked at him "what's the big deal, he has no powers!" shouted the brute. Jack walked up to Blob and gave him a blow with his left hand, "Shit, I think he broke my jaw" yelled Blob. "He hurt you?" asked Mystique. "Yes" was Blob's reply. "Well then he's perfect for our group" said Mystique.  
  
Outside the X-Corps headquarters  
Reaper and Foxbat walked to the entrance of the building, they noticed a cab stopping and a hispanic looking man getting out of it. Julio recongized the two as former members of the Mutant Liberation Front and began to attack them "What are you doing here?" asked Julio. Foxbat hovered above the ground, as Rictor sent a seismic wave towards Reaper, knocking him on the ground. Foxbat then lunged towards Rictor, cutting him with his fur spikes. This distracted Julio enough for Reaper to come behind him, scythe in hand as he decapitated Julio.  
  
Inside the X-Corps headquarters  
Sean was worried, Julio said that he would be arriving in London an hour ago, he took the elevator down to the first floor and looked outside, he saw several splatters of blood on the pavement. He ran to the nearest phone and called the police.  
  
Over London  
Jono and Monet looked at the new mutant they had fought earlier, both of them were nursing wounds. "How'd that happen?" Jono asked Monet, "I thought you were invulnerable to harm." Monet looked down "I thought I was, but there's something about him that caused me to bleed." The jet approached the hangar bay and entered, Sean was waiting for them, the second jet which carried Theresa, James and Sara was right behind them. James and Theresa hadn't talked the entire flight back, both had a gut feeling that something was horribly wrong. The look on Sean's face confirmed their worst fears.  
  
The meeting room  
Matt and Sara were both conscious, they were however, strapped into chairs around a table, in which the others were sitting, except for Sean, who looked at the pair. "Well, I guess introductions are in order, I'm Sean Cassidy, head of X-Corporation Europe, London HQ." Matt was the first to speak "What do you want with us?" Theresa answered his question "We're here to help you control your powers and use them for the good of helpin' people." Sara responded "Well, I'm not helping you, this is kidnapping, let me go!" Sean nodded to James, who removed her restraints. Sara walked out of the room, down the hall to the elevator and left the X-Corps building. 


End file.
